A Love Like This
by BelieveInOlitz
Summary: "Love Looks Not With The Eyes, But With The Mind. It Is Not In The Stars To Hold Our Destinies But In Ourselves."
1. Chapter 1

**To some of you, this story may look familiar lol. I decided to delete the old version and rewrite the whole thing because the oldest version was horrible, my writing was just bad but now I know better and wanted to give it another try. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 1: Woman of My Dreams**

 _Fitz quickly shut his eyes when he felt her lips at the base of his neck._

 _Their naked bodies were pressed so tightly together, he could feel every inch of her._

" _Open your eyes." She said._

" _No." He replied, his voice shaky._

" _Fitz." She whispered. "Open your eyes, look at me."_

 _He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the woman who stood before him. Her brown eyes were soft, and big, and full of nothing but lust. Her skin was a radiant shade of brown as well, and very soft while her black curly hair fell to her shoulders. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

 _She lightly pushed him back, pinning his body up against a wall that he didn't know was there._

 _He let out a small gasp when he felt a sudden grasp on his dick, he looked down to only see that it was her hand._

 _She smiled. "You okay?"_

" _Who are you?" He asked, his breathing becoming irregular as he felt her slowly stroking him._

" _I'm a fragment of your imagination, I'm whoever you want me to be." She said with a devious but angelistic smile._

 _She used her free hand to lower his head and placed her lips on his, the warmth of her mouth caught him by surprise, her tongue sweeping the insides of his mouth and just as he was beginning to get into it, she broke the kiss._

 _She removed her hand from his hair, released his groan and stepped back from him._

" _Wake up."_

" _What?" Fitz said breathlessly and confused._

" _Wake up." She repeated, backing away further._

" _Wait." He said stepping forward. "Where are you going? Come back."_

" _Wake up Fitz."_

 _With each step he took forward, moved further away, like a ghost fading._

" _What's your name?"_

 _Her mouth moved, but no sound came out._

" _I can't he- come back."_

 _She mouthed something again but he still couldn't hear her._

 _He thought to run after but that thought became pointless because she just kept fading._

 _She mouthed it one last time and this time he caught what she said._

His eyes shot open to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He quickly sat up in his bed and looked around at his surroundings, he sighed a sigh of relief when he came to realization that it was only a another dream.

He reached over and cut the alarm off, then stressfully ran his hands through his hair. For the past month he had been dreaming about this woman, he had no idea as to who she was, she looked kind of familiar to him but he hasn't been able to figure out who she is or where he could know her from.

Fitz looked over at his sleeping fiancé, Mellie and found himself smiling at how adorable she looked as she slept, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead then looked back over at the clock, 5:30. He didn't have to be to work until 8 so he could at least get one more hour of sleep in.

He laid his head back down on his pillow, silently hoping that he would again see the woman of his dreams.

He remembered what she mouthed to him. "Livvie." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad you like the story! And I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I'm going to do better. Promise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the season finale tomorrow night!**

 **Chapter 2: Dreams Do Come True**

"Fitz!" Mellie said, hitting him with a pillow.

He slightly opened his eyes to the sight of his fiancé standing over him, in only her bra and panties.

"Get up! It's 7:40."

"I'm not going." He shut his eyes.

"Why not?"

Instead of answering he fake snored.

Mellie smirked then climbed on top of him. "Why?"

"Because your asshole of a brother is…..an asshole."

She giggled. "What'd he do now?"

"He made me clean his toilet Mellie, his toilet!" He said opening his eyes. "I'm not going back, I'm sick of his shit."

"Look, I'll talk to him and tell him to chill but you're going back."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

She playfully hit him in the face with the pillow again. "You're going!"

"Why?"

"Because someday, you're either going to own that bank and company or you'll have your own bank and company, and I refuse to let you give up on yourself when you have so much potential to be something great."

He sighed.

"So get your ass up out of this bed and go be the man that I'm going to marry in two weeks." She said with a grin.

Her smile made him smile so they just sat there smiling at each other like two dumb idiots in love.

* * *

Fitz opened the door to Cyrus's office and rushed in with a Starbucks cup in one hand and a folder in the other.

Cyrus placed his hand over the receiver of the phone that he held to his ear. "You're late."

"That I am aware of." Fitz said as he placed both items on his desk. "Starbucks isn't a desert in the morning's or ever for that matter and carrying two trays of coffee for all of your ungrateful ass employee's isn't quite easy either, so unless you start planning to get your lazy ass up out of that chair every morning and getting the coffee yourself then shutup."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes at Fitz.

Fitz smiled a fake smile.

"Get out of my office." Cyrus said then took his hand off of the receiver and continued on with his conversation.

Fitz stuck up his middle finger still smiling then turned and walked out of his office, slamming the door shut.

As he was walking to his desk he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to the left of him and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey." He said with a chuckle.

"You know, he's about to be your brother-in-law, at some point you two are going to have to stop this back and forth shit." Harrison said with a giggle as he bit into his apple.

"Oh Harrison are you asking me to stop being mean?" Fitz said faking a gasp.

Harrison laughed. "For Mellie."

"I'll stop being mean when he stops sucking dick in between conference calls."

They got to their cubicles, which just happened to be right in front of each other and began to get settled in for the days work.

"How are you and uh….what's her name?"

"Quinn, man damn, you met her five times! Quinn Quinn Quinn!"

Fitz laughed as he sat down in his chair. "Quinn, how are you and Quinn?"

Harrison shook his head. "We're fine. How's the wedding planning?"

"You know, men don't get much of a say in the planning." He said pulling his laptop out of his bag and placing it on the desk.

"Well duh, weddings are all about the women, it's their day."

"Well I now know that." He giggled.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Harrison asked, taking another bite out of his apple.

"Told him what?"

Harrison picked up a pen and threw it at FItz.

Fitz giggled and picked up the pen and threw it back. "No, I haven't told him, I haven't spoken to the man since I was sixteen."

"Oh….and you don't want to tell him? Talk to him?"

"Harrison." He said calmly as he closed the lid to his laptop and leaned forward, putting his hands under his chin. "I hate him so much that if he died I'd show up to his funeral in a custom made rainbow suit with a bottle of gin."

Harrison laughed and shook his head again. "Terrible. That's what you are."

Fitz smiled and lifted the lid to his laptop.

"He does have a right to know though." Harrison said with his mouth full of apple.

"A right to know what?"

"That in two weeks Mellie will be Mrs. Grant."

"How does he have any right to know about anything that goes on in my life?"

"Well, there is that whole he's your father thing." He rose from his desk and walked over to Fitz's cubical.

"Since when?"

Harrison knew that Fitz's father was always a touchy subject, so he decided to let it go. He sat down on the edge of his desk.

"So, what are your thoughts on the new CEO? The word on floor six is that she's-"

"Wait what?"

"The new CEO…..Cyrus didn't tell you?"

"No, that bastard ass Santa Claus clone doesn't tell me shit. What new CEO? And did you say her?!"

"Her!"

"The new CEO is a woman?" Fitz's face full of surprise.

Harrison nodded his head with a grin.

"Why the hell does a bank, this bank need three CEO's?"

"Because the two CEO's that we have don't do anything but stick their dicks into each other, they had to get someone to do the work."

"Well, who is she?"

"I have no idea what her name is, but when I tell you that she's a beauty?"

"Chill chill, you're not being fair to Amanda right now."

"You know what...you have one more time to call her anything besides Quinn and we fighting motherfucker." He aggressively bit his apple and got up from Fitz's desk while Fitz was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Just then his desk phone rang. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Get in here, and bring the other boy with you." Said Cyrus.

"Is that seriously all you called me for?"

Cyrus hung up.

Fitz closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he slammed the phone down and rose from his chair.

"He summoned the both of us." He said as he began walking. "I swear one day I'm going to roll his ass out of a window." Fitz could Harrison laughing behind him.

When they got to Cyrus's office Fitz opened the door. "What?"

"That's how you answer your boss? They didn't teach your hillbilly ass any manners down there in the south?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Fitz asked, anger boiling up within him.

"Take this coffee to the new girl." Cyrus said extending the coffee cup towards him, Fitz took the cup.

"We haven't found her an assistant yet so you two are going to have to help her out for awhile."

"Okay, that's no problem." Harrison said with a forced smile, truth be told Harrison was afraid of Cyrus.

"Alright, get out."

Fitz gave him a disgusted look then turned and walked out of the office as fast he could.

"I hate him." He said as he handed Harrison the cup.

"I've noticed." Harrison said with a smirk. "But here, why don't you take it to her." Harrison said as he handed the cup back to Fitz.

Fitz gave him a confused look. "I met her already, your turn." He patted his shoulder. "Her office is the very last one down there." He said pointing.

Fitz gave him another strange look before he turned and walked to the office that Harrison pointed to.

He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He heard a small voice say from inside.

He opened the door and stuck his head in, there was no one in the room.

He fully walked in, in search of her.

He opened his mouth to say something but then he noticed the bathroom door was closed.

"Ah." He whispered to himself.

He walked over to the window that was behind her desk, and before he knew it he had a smile on his face. He loved looking out over the city through the windows in the building, it gave him the chance to see the city and its beauty in its entirety.

"Beautiful." He whispered to himself.

"I love that view." He heard a soft voice say in the distance.

He quickly turned around. "I'm sorry I-" He froze, he lost all feeling in his body, losing the grip he had on the coffee cup, it slipped out of his hand and fell onto the floor.

"Livvie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! This chapter may seem weird and/or odd to a lot of you but nevertheless I hope you enjoy its uniqueness! And I've had one or two people who've asked me to write an AU version of the season finale, I'm currently working on it but I'm not too sure that it makes sense lol, I might upload it later on tonight :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reality**

* * *

The woman looked down at the spilt coffee, and then looked up at him. She saw confusion and shock in his face, but she couldn't understand why.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Fitz did or said nothing, absolutely nothing, he just continued to stand there and stare at her.

"Is there something wrong? I do-"

"Who are you?" He asked breathless.

"I'm Olivia...Pope."

 _Olivia, Livvie, she's real._

 _She's real._

His mind began racing and he truly did lose all feeling in his body, his legs gave out from under him and he fell back against the window.

"Oh my God." Olivia said as she raced over to him.

She helped him to stand and once he found his balance he resumed with staring at her, her face was now full of worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I….." He couldn't even begin to find the mental energy to form a proper response.

"I…...I'm Fitz."

She gave a sly smile. "Fitz, are you okay?"

 _Nope._

"You're a….." He broke their gaze and looked down, she was holding his arms, making sure he wouldn't fall again.

He looked back up at her and all he could do was stare. In his dreams he could sometimes only see what would be a somewhat blur of her face and now he could see her in clarity, and that scared the shit out of him.

He broke their gaze again and snatched his arms away. "I'll go get you more coffee."

He quickly walked past her, out of her office, and ran into the bathroom.

He went to one of the sinks and turned on the cold water, he cupped his hands together gathering water then splashed it in his face. He did this repeatedly until it was clear that he wasn't dreaming, that Livvie was actually a real person, and that he now worked for her.

He turned off the water and looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was pale and he saw the fear in his own sky blue eyes.

He hung his head and shut his eyes, he could feel a headache forming.

"You okay man?"

Fitz quickly popped up and turned around, it was Harrison. "Christ, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

Harrison looked around the bathroom with a confused look on his face. "Well….this is the bathroom...a public bathroom….that gentlemen come in to pee…."

Fitz rolled his eyes and turned back around to the sink.

"Were you trying to drown yourself?" Harrison asked as he walked up to the sink that was next to Fitz.

"No." He smirked. "I was just….." Fitz paused. "Just trying to wake myself up."

"Oh." Harrison knew something was wrong with him but Harrison also knew that he wasn't going to tell him.

Harrison turned the water on and put some soap in his hands.

""It's her." He heard Fitz whisper.

"What?" He asked looking over at Fitz who had his head hung.

"It's her….the woman I've been dreaming about, it's her."

"Who's her?"

"The woman I've been dreaming about Harrison."

"Where?"

"Jesus Christ-"

"Oh the new girl?!

"Yes! For fucks sake yes!" Fitz laughed.

"Oh…..OH! That's…..how do you know that's her?"

"It's her."

Harrison turned the water off. "Are you sure? One hundred percent sure? Because-"

"One hundred percent."

For a few seconds they both just stood there in silence.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea, I mean what is there to do? Tell the woman that I just met in reality that I've been dreaming about her?"

"That would be an odd conversation."

Fitz shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Maybe she's in great danger and you're supposed to save her?"

They both chuckled.

"Hey man, come on. Pull yourself together." He said as he stood Fitz straight up.

"In two weeks you're going to marry one of the most beautiful women on this planet, don't fuck that up for someone who only exists in your head."

"She doesn't just exist in my head Harrison! I'm telling you, that's the woman in my dreams!"

"I hear you man, but lets just make sure that no one else ever does." He said patting his shoulder.

"Get off me." He said pushing his hand away.

Harrison laughed. "Come on man, we have a meeting to get to."

* * *

"Alright! Let's get started!" Cyrus said as he sat down in his chair that was placed at the head of the table.

"Let's all give a warm welcome to our new CEO, Mrs. Pope!"

Every person sitting around the glass table began to clap for Olivia.

"Thank you." She said with a grin. "It's such an honor to be able to work with you, I've admired this bank's success for years."

"It's nice to finally have another woman in charge." A redhead sitting at the further end of the table said with a smile.

"Girl power." Olivia said with a wink and a giggle.

Olivia knew that this company had a reputation for being sexist which explained why her and the red head woman were the only two women sitting at the table, and they were also known for being a bit racist which explained why her and the gentleman that she was sitting next to were the only two people of color sitting at the table.

"Well let's get started on the complaints that we've been getting from a various amount of people about their stateme-"

Just then Harrison and Fitz rushed into the room.

"Well it's very nice of you two to join us." Cyrus said with a forced smile.

In Fitz's head he told Cyrus to fuck off but in reality he also forced a smile.

"Sit! We're ready to get started." Said James.

There were only two chairs left at the table, one was next to Cyrus and the other was across from Olivia.

Fitz looked at Harrison and he could tell by the look on his face that in his head he was saying: " _Don't make a fool of yourself."_

Harrison went and sat down in the chair next to Cyrus, and it was in that moment that Fitz knew he had found the bestfriend of a lifetime.

Fitz made his way over to the other empty seat and sat down.

"As I was saying, multiple people from all different places are complaining about the bank statements."

Fitz just simply tuned James out like he always does in meetings. He pulled his phone out of pocket, unlocked it and opened the colorwheel app, but honestly Fitz knew that the game wouldn't be able to keep his mind off of the woman sitting directly across the table from him.

He looked up from his phone, only meaning to steal a glance of her but that glance quickly became an unbreakable stare.

He was still in the process of trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the woman he thought only existed in his dreams was actually real, and right here.

He began to study her. Her eyes were very big and so were her lips, but both features were also very beautiful. Her hair was pitch black and full of curls, she had a bang that slightly swept over her left eye, and fell to her shoulders. She had on a white suit that hugged the curves of her body, with a gray-ish silk shirt underneath. If he didn't know any better he would've called her an angel.

While he was studying her, she was trying with everything in her to focus on the man talking, she could feel him looking at her and curiosity got the best of her so she took her off of James and looked across the table and caught a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

She gave him a small smile but he didn't smile back, he looked….lost, confused, and intrigued all in one and she still for the life of her couldn't figure out why he was acting this way towards her.

" _Maybe there's something on my face?"_ She said in her mind, looking back at James. " _Maybe that's why he's looking at me like that, maybe my couture is messed up?"_

Wait…

" _But then again no one else has looked at me that way."_

What the fuck is that? Is….is that her? Is he reading her mind right now? Is that what's happening?

" _Ugh why is this frustrating me? Maybe he's just looking at me this way because he's not used to black women."_

Fitz closed his eyes and said a tiny prayer.

" _Olivia?"_ He thought.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw that she was looking at him, her big eyes full of fear while her face was full of confusion.

" _Did….are you?..."_ He heard a voice say in his head.

" _Holy shit, you can hear me?! I'm in your head?"_

She slow blinked and nodded her head yes.

" _Say it! Well, think it."_

" _I hear you."_

"You hear me!" Fitz said with out loud, his voice full of excitement.

James stopped talking and everyone sitting around the table looked at him, his face began to turn a bright shade of red.

"I mean, you James, I hear you."

"Well Fitz, it's good to know that you're actually listening." Cyrus said with an irritated expression.

"Um, anyways!" James said, trying to get everyone's attention back on him.

Everyone sitting around the table, including Harrison gave Fitz one last strange look then put their attention back on James.

Olivia sat back in her chair, Fitz could tell that the woman was frightened beyond beleif and he was afraid and confused himself.

" _You okay?"_

" _I'm in your head right now, I can hear what you're thinking and you can hear what I'm thinking."_

" _Yes."_

" _You're not in the least bit concerned?"_

Yes, yes he was but he refused to show it, he only wanted to calm her.

" _I think it's cool, we have like some type of superpower…..like Xavier from X-Men. You're Jean."_

Olivia held back a smile. " _I'd rather be Storm, Jean wasn't really the nicest person in the world."_

" _Because she died! Who comes back from the dead a nice person?"_

Olivia smiled, and so did he.

" _This is so crazy, I can't even begin to fathom but, have I done something to offend you? Earlier you kind of...fell and the way you were looking at me-"_

" _No, you didn't do anything, it's just you…"_ His thoughts became quiet in her head.

" _I what?"_

" _I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you, I have trouble believing it myself."_

" _Fitz, I'm in your head right now, we are literally talking to each other with our minds, right now I wouldn't be surprised if Peter Pan crashed through the ceiling."_

He giggled to himself then narrowed his eyes at her.

" _I was in shock, I fell because I was in shock."_

" _And why were you in shock?"_

" _Well, because…I…I've been dreaming about you."_

Silence.

He began to grow suspicious, she didn't react to what he said, she just looked at him with a straight face.

" _Olivia?"_

" _Yes?'_

" _Did you hear me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You don't seem surprised…?"_

She broke their gaze and looked down at her lap.

" _What?"_ He asked eagerly and slightly agitated. " _What is it?"_

She smirked to herself. " _You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

" _Try me."_

" _Well."_ She looked up from her lap and met his eyes again. " _Two nights ago I was just casually having a dream of some sort, and I was drowning in like a ocean or something, and I was saved….by you, or by someone who looks just like you."_

" _So I-"_

" _You saved me...I was drowning and you saved me."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I now have much free time so I'm going to use most of it writinh :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Look for an update tomorrow 3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Loss Track Of Time**

* * *

Olivia tossed the pen she was writing with down on her desk and sighed a sigh of relief, she was finally finished with all the work she had been given for the day.

She looked at the watch she had on and swore under her breath when she saw the time, it was 11:29 and she told Josh that she'd be home by 10:30.

She gathered all of the papers that were on her desk and rose out of her chair. She began walking towards the door and as soon as she got to it, it began opening from the other side. She quickly stepped back so the door wouldn't hit her.

"Hi." Fitz said with a smile.

At first she tried her hardest to hide the smile that was trying it's hardest to surface her lips but once she realized that she couldn't hide it she simply allowed herself to smile.

"Hi." She said back.

He leaned his body up against the frame of the door and sighed. "Livvie." He said as he crossed his arms.

She smirked and looked down at her feet. "My uh...my dad use to call me that."

"Ah so you're a daddy's girl." He said with a grin.

She took her eyes off of the floor and put them back on him.

Normally Olivia wouldn't even mention her father and wouldn't really allow anyone else to but with this guy, literally all she could do was smile uncontrollably. She wasn't very use to a man smiling at her like this, when her and Josh first met in college she could remember him smiling at her all the time like a dork in love, and that's who she fell in love with, those memories of her husband smiling at her like she was the best thing to ever happen to him is what keeps her fighting for whatever is left of their marriage.

And Olivia knew that things like this would happen, in fact they have happened a few times before. Some younger guy that she would find herself being attracted to with pretty eyes and a nice smile comes around, normally in movies or shows when the guy smiles at the woman she tackles him and they fuck a few times and then someone's relationship or marriage gets ruined and everything just goes downhill from there. She knew how it went, the year isn't 1942 and Olivia wasn't stupid, she knows exactly how this is supposed to go but she refused to let it happen that way.

She removed the smile that she had and broke their gaze. "Excuse me." She said as she brushed past him and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her.

"Taking these to Cyrus."

Fitz lost all train of thought when he noticed her walk, her strut rather, he had never seen anything like it before.

He quickly snapped out of the trance that she put him in and sped up, he jumped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, and of course he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and took a step back.

"Cyrus isn't here, no one is here, even the janitors have gone home."

"And why are you still here?" She asked with a hint of sass in her voice.

"I was waiting for you."

And just like that, every intention she had of being an ass towards him disappeared and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why?"

Truth be told, Cyrus told him to wait for her but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Today was your first day here, I wasn't going to just leave you in this big great building by yourself."

Olivia couldn't think of a single, professional response, so she just stood there staring into his eyes, trying to figure him out while his face remained without an expression, she was waiting for him to smile at her but he kept a straight face.

"I have a key to his office, I can lay those on his desk for you."

She shook her head no and took another step back. "It's fine, I'll just give them to him in the morning."

Before she could turn her back he took the papers from her hands. "Fitz!"

He turned around on his heels and began walking away. "Go home Mrs. Pope."

 _Mrs. Pope?_

"Mrs. Pope?" She said aloud without knowing, her voice full of confusion.

"Thats your name." He stopped walking and looked back at her. "Right?"

"Um, yeah...yeah."

He turned back around and before she could blink, he turned a corner and was no longer in sight.

Olivia stood there in that same spot for a minute, trying to understand what just happened, why his entire mood shifted like that, but then again she did act like an ass towards him.

Olivia groaned and put her back up against the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Get it together." She whispered to herself.

She made her way back to her office, went over to her closet and picked her purse up from the floor. She packed up her things, turned her office light off and shut the door.

She walked the hallway, secretly hoping to bump into Fitz but she made it all the way to the elevator without seeing or hearing any signs of another human being around.

She took the elevator down to the parking lot and it wasn't until she fully into her car that she remembered he could read her mind, he heard everything she said.

"Oh fuck." She said with a sigh as she laid her forehead on the steering wheel.


End file.
